Only Time Will Tell by XxLizziechanxX
by LeoRoxAlwayz80
Summary: This is the continuation of Lizzie's story.Sasuke is back in the village and fighting by Sakura, Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi's side. Has anything changed over the years that he has been gone. Read on and see.
1. Chapter 1

Only Time Will Tell  
Originally Written by XxLizzie-chanxX

Ch. 6

"Team 7 Reunited"

Naruto followed behind Sasuke as he led the way to where he sensed chakra.

"Sasuke what is it? Can you see anything, hello I'm talking to you?"

Sasuke looked back and put his hand over Naruto's mouth.

"Dobe be quiet, we are not alone here. Ino under someone's control. What the hell is going on? Who could be controlling her? I sense Sakura, but I don't see her. Be quiet and follow my lead."

Naruto stayed silent and followed Sasuke on full alert. Then he spotted two girls one that looked like Sakura and another that looked a little like Ino. He tapped Sasuke.

Sasuke got angry and grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing? I am trying to concentrate here. Let me go dobe before I make you."

Naruto gulped and pointed.

"Look Sasuke it is Sakura and Ino. What is she doing here? Do you think it could be a trap?"

Sasuke shook his head.

"You're still clueless. Of course it is a trap now be quiet. Let me handle it you stay here."

Naruto glared.

"We are still a team, I am going with you. Besides Sakura is our team mate. I am worried about her too Sasuke."

Sasuke sighed.

"Fine then come on and be quiet. I mean it Naruto, not a sound. Or I will make you silent."

They both followed the girls quietly until Naruto stepped on a bar and made it hit the wall. Sakura looked behind and pulled Riku back.

"Shh someone is here. Maybe it's Orochimaru, be quiet and be careful."

Sasuke looked and heard Orochimaru's voice.

"What the hell, I killed him. How did he survive? Why can I hear his voice speaking to Kabuto. Naruto stay close by me. We are about to come face to face with Orochimaru."

Naruto looked.

"Huh, I thought you destroyed him? Sasuke why would we be able to see him if you killed him?"

Sasuke looked and shook his head.

"I don't know but he survived somehow. He will not be so lucky this time I will destroy him! If he survived I am not free. I am not going to be one of his followers any longer. I am back at the village with the people that care about me. Sorry it took me so long to figure it out Naruto. All I wanted to do was avenge my family, never expected for it to go that far."

Naruto looked.

"That is not all you forgot Sasuke. There is more than you think that you should know."

Sasuke looked at him.

"Like what exactly, tell me dobe. What else did I forget about? Well I am waiting."

Naruto glared back.

"Figure it out yourself. Right now we have to help Sakura."

Sakura was walking not watching where she was going and accidentally bumped into Sasuke. Riku looked and stared.

"Sakura where did you go? Oh no Master Orochimaru is coming and I can't find Sakura. He's going to destroy me if he finds out I let her go. She is the main bait to get Sasuke back here so Orochimaru can take over his body."  
Sasuke appeared.

"Oh really I am here. How did he survive, answer me now. Answer my question or I'll slit your throat! Answer me now!"

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Don't she helped me escape. He was using me as bait to get you. He knew if I was captured you would come for me. I don't know how he knew but he did, and I don't want you to go to him. I rather die Sasuke-Kun I meant what I said when you left! I never stopped loving you though I did try to forget what you meant to me."

Orochimaru appeared and laughed grabbing Sakura.

"Well well Sasuke do you think you're seeing a ghost? Now either surrender to me or I will kill Sakura! Your body is what I need to survive! Now drop your weapon or I will kill her! You know I will now come to me!"

Naruto looked and stared.

"Sasuke do something! Will you get over yourself! Are you that selfish that you will let him kill Sakura?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and knocked him out.

"Let her go now Orochimaru! You got what you wanted, now let her go she has nothing to do with this. You want me here I am, now let her go!"

He threw his sword down and went to Orochimaru. Orochimaru laughed and threw Sakura at the wall knocking her out. Riku looked and stared.

"He gave himself up for her. I guess he really does love Sakura. What do I do now? I can't save Sakura. Naruto is knocked out, it's hopeless now this is my entire fault!"

She started to cry.

Kabuto started the incantation and Sakura came back into consciousness. She saw Sasuke in front of Orochimaru and screamed.

"NO Sasuke-Kun don't! Please don't die for me! Sasuke Don't! "

Sasuke laughed as his clone appeared behind Kabuto and used his Chidori on him!

"CHIDORI NAGASHI!"

Kabuto's body fell to the ground into ashes and he grabbed his sword and yelled at Naruto.

"Get Sakura out of here now! I am behind you now move it dobe!"

Naruto came out of consciousness and grabbed Sakura running at top speed as Orochimaru's hideout crashed to the ground in rubble. Sakura saw the whole thing collapse and broke down in tears.

"Sasuke No! You idiot why did you risk your life for me! I almost had you back and now I have lost you forever! SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!NOOOOOOOOO! I LOST YOU ONCE AND NOW YOU'RE GONE FOREVER! NOOOOO!"

Naruto held her as she cried on him and tried to hide the tears.

"Sakura-Chan now he's a ninja with honor. He gave his life for someone he cared a great deal about! He will go down in history as a hero not a rogue ninja and he did it because he never mind. Let's get back to the village and tell them the sad news."

Riku looked back and saw Sasuke running but also noticed he was week. Her purple belt disintegrated and she could think for herself again. "

Sakura and Naruto look it's Sasuke. Oh no he's hurt. He needs medical attention. Come on help me carry him back to the village. He needs medical attention immediately or we will lose him!"

Sakura and Naruto ran to help Riku carry Sasuke back to the village. They all carried Sasuke back to the village and immediately took him to the infirmary. He lay in the bed unconscious and Sakura cried over his still body.

"Sasuke-Kun please snap out of it! You shouldn't have risked your life for me. Please wake up I can't lose you again. "

Ino appeared and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura-Chan he gave his life for you. I guess everyone was wrong and that he truly did love you. Too bad it ended this way. Did he ever tell you how he truly felt about you after you confessed your love for him?"

She shook her head.

"No he just brushed me off and left. Then even when we did meet again he still treated me the way he used to. He didn't die for me, he did it to clear his name no other reason. Maybe I was dreaming that I was anything to him but an annoying brat. If you don't mind I want to be left alone now. Ino just leave me alone!"

Naruto saw Sakura run away in tears and ran after her. Sakura felt his hand on her and she slapped him.

"Don't touch me Naruto I want to be left alone. Just leave me alone! Sasuke died to clear his name, not because his feelings changed toward me! I am still annoying to him and it is time I just admit it! Go to Hinata and leave me alone now!"

Naruto shook his head and walked away listening to Sakura crying. Hinata spotted Naruto and pulled on his jacket. Naruto-Kun he is awake! He wants Sakura, he asked for her when he started to gain consciousness. Where is she?"

Naruto shook his head.

"She doesn't care anymore. She wants to be left alone. I tried to tell her how Sasuke felt about her but she blew me off! I always knew that he loved her just can't believe he never told her himself. Now he wants to tell her how he feels about her she doesn't care. Let's go Hinata-Chan."

He took her hand and they headed to the hospital where Sasuke was now sitting up in the bed. Naruto and Hinata entered and saw Sasuke. He looked at Naruto.

"Naruto where is Sakura? Didn't you tell her I am awake?"

He sighed.

"Yes I did and she doesn't care. I don't blame her either. You are so ridiculous, why couldn't you just get over yourself and tell her the truth Sasuke? While you were gone she never lost faith in you when others did. She always went to your house and broke down in tears after you left the village after she confessed her love to you! It is no one else's fault but your own it serves you right. The way you treated her since you got back!"

Sai entered and looked at Sasuke.

"So is Orochimaru really gone now? Did you kill him this time Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up.

"Yes Sai he is gone. I couldn't bear to see Sakura killed because of me. I had to protect her, she means the world to me. I am so stupid, now that I am back and never returned my love for her I lost her forever. Just because I had to avenge my clan I was so blind and didn't see what I had in front of me. That night I should've just told her the truth."

Sakura entered the hospital and looked at Sasuke.

"Do you really mean what you just said Sasuke-Kun? Do you really love me or are you just saying that to feel better? Well I am waiting Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up and smiled slightly at her.

"Come over here and I'll show you if I meant it or not. Can we be left alone please Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Sai! Do you all mind I want to talk to Sakura-Chan alone. "

They all exited the hospital and Sakura sat on the bed looking at him eating his food.

"So how do you feel Sasuke-Kun? "

He looked at her.

"I have a really bad head ache and the rest of my body aches, besides that I am fine. "

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Only Time Will Tell

Ch 7

"The Truth Revealed"

Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes and saw him smile for the 1st time.

"Sasuke, what I said the night you left I meant every word and I never stopped loving you. The day you left my world fell apart. I felt lost and didn't know where to turn. I know I was just annoying to you but I couldn't help it. The day you became my team mate was the best day of my life. Then the Chunin exams when you leaned on me that made me feel even better. "

He looked at her and took her hand.

"Sakura, listen to me please. You might like what I am about to tell you."

She listens closely gazing deep into his eyes

"I'm listening Sasuke-Kun. What do you want to tell me?"

He gazed deep in her eyes.

"The night you told me the way you felt about me, made me want to protect you even more. I didn't want you to go with me. The reason why I just brushed you off was because I felt the same way about you, and didn't want anything to happen to you."

Sakura looked at Sasuke a little confused of what he said.

"What is that supposed to mean Sasuke? Put it in words that I understand please."

He sighed and leaned in to kiss her. Their lips met and he embraced her tightly pushing her body to the hospital bed as they kissed more deeply. She didn't care, she thought she was having a dream and never wanted to wake up. She closed her eyes as the kisses became more intense and embraced him tightly moving her hands inside his shirt tracing his muscular chest.

Sasuke heard the door open and lay back down smiling at Sakura.

"I think it's time for my medicine nurse. Sakura I'm serious it is Lady Tsunade to check up on me."

Sakura smiled and gave him his medicine and then she covered him checking that everything was in order. Lady Tsunade looked.

"Well done Sakura, very good job of taking care of your patient. How are you feeling Sasuke?"

He looked up as Sakura fluffed his pillow.

"A lot better but still can barely move out of this bed. I hate having to stay still, and feel so weak."

Lady Tsunade looked at him.

"You're not weak Sasuke. You avenged your clan and cleared your name. You are truly a Shinobi now and I'm glad you are home where you belong. Get some rest and you'll heal faster. Sakura I'm leaving you in charge until Sasuke is back to health. Goodnight, make sure you lock up before you leave tonight."

She smiled as Lady Tsunade exited the hospital.

"Yes My lady I will make sure I lock up. Thank you for giving me a chance to advance my medical ninja skills with my former team mate."

Sakura waited till she disappeared back to Hokage tower and smiled as she closed the entrance to the hospital. Sasuke looked and smiled a little.

"So you're a medical ninja now, Sakura-Chan? Lady Tsunade put you in charge of nursing me back to health interesting."

Sakura looked.

"Am I just your medical ninja or more than that Sasuke? I highly doubt a medical ninja's patient kisses them like the way you kissed me."

He looked.

"No a patient doesn't kiss his medical ninja that way, but if the medical ninja happens to be his girlfriend then it's okay. Don't you agree or would you rather me wait until I am completely healed. Well Nurse Haruno what is the diagnosis?"

She smiled at him.

"I think we both know the answer to that one don't we Sasuke? Though it took you 3 ½ years to tell me the truth I should make you wait like you made me wait?"

Sasuke looked.

"If that is how you want it Sakura then I am not arguing with you about it. Then I should be getting some rest shouldn't I, goodnight Sakura."

Sakura watched as he slept soundly and sighed with relief that he was finally home and she landed him in her arms though it took so long. She covered him and kissed him on the forehead whispering in his ear.

"I love you Sasuke Kun sleep tight, see you in the morning."

He opened his eyes and smiled slightly at her.

"Goodnight my Cherry Blossom, I love you to. Get some sleep please I'm not going anywhere I promise. I am staying here with you. I am not leaving the village again so you can rest easy now. Though I rather you not walk home in the dark and would feel better if you would stay here with me so you're safe. The bed is big enough for two."

Sakura smiled as she armed the alarm and got in the bed with Sasuke falling asleep soundly with her arms around him. He smiled and covered her as he held her close as she slept soundly on him while he ran his fingers through her pink hair. Soon he fell asleep soundly as he held her close to him as they both slept through the night.

The next morning Ino came in to check on her patient and saw Sakura fast asleep on Sasuke and smiled. She covered them both and took care of her patient. Around 12pm Sakura woke up and literally flipped out.

"I am going to be in big trouble if Lady Tsunade finds out I slept in the same bed with my patient."

Ino looked at her shaking her head.

"Sakura will you calm down already, your secret is safe with me. Besides, he is your boyfriend don't get so uptight. You did work pretty late last night and needed some rest. Stop worrying she won't find out. I'll make sure of it. Hey Sasuke calm your girl down will you?"

Sasuke sat up as he ate.

"Sakura you have to calm down please? There is no reason to go all crazy you only slept next to me nothing else. Calm down here is Lady Tsunade."

Sakura calmed herself down as she changed the bandages after she cleaned out the wounds all over Sasuke's arms and back. Then she changed the sheets after she helped Sasuke up and into a chair as he watched her put clean sheets on his hospital bed that he despised being confined too.

"How much longer am I going to have to lay here? Are the wounds almost healed?"

Sakura smiled.

"Tonight is the last night you're stuck here Sasuke. But you still have to take it easy when you are released; you're not completely healed just yet."

He sighed and shook his head.

"Oh great I am going to be stuck in bed at my house oh wonderful. I will become a jonin when I am over 21."  
Sakura laughed.

"No you won't be stuck in bed when you go home, just can't train yet and besides you're already a jonin. Your vest is at my house in my drawer, you earned it after you saved my life. Besides I'll be staying with you until you're completely healed as your live in medical ninja."

He looked and smiled slyly,

"Sakura can I tell you something, come here please?"

Sakura walked over by him and said.

"Okay I'm here what do you want to tell me? I'm listening Sasuke what is it?"

He removed the bandages and showed her.

"I am completely healed now. Just still feel a little weak I used a lot of my chakra in that battle with Orochimaru and Kabuto. But you're more than welcome to stay with me in the Uchiha house it is pretty big."

She smiled and looked at him.

"You mean it Sasuke? I'd love to stay with you at your house. So glad after all these years you are finally mine. I love you Sasuke-Kun."

He smiled back at her.

"I love you too Sakura-Chan. Now let's get out of here."

He entered the bathroom and got dressed. Then he exited and took Sakura's hand.

"Let's get some ramen; I am aching for real food. Besides I think Naruto and the others would like to know I am completely healed and have been released."

Sakura smiled.

"Sounds good to me is lunch time he'll definitely be at Ichiraku's stuffing his face."

Sasuke laughed as they walked toward Ichiraku's Ramen shop and was greeted with hugs from everyone.

"Surprise Sasuke-Kun, we are glad you're back home where you belong. We are all paying to show you how much you are loved. Not only by me but all your friends that you left behind when you left many years ago."

Naruto was real happy to have his brother back and smiled at him.

"Though you won Sakura's heart I still love you as a brother Sasuke. That will never change no matter how old we get."

Hinata looked at Naruto angry. He gulped and Sasuke laughed.

"Wow Dobe she has you whipped I see. Told you to look in front of your face and that she loved you. Did you listen? No of course not, you thought you knew it all loser."

Naruto looked.

"Look who is talking, Sakura confessed her love to you and you brushed her off. So don't you go and start with me Sasuke."

Ino interrupted.

"Umm actually see that locket around Sakura and Sasuke's neck. He left that exact locket in Sakura's hand the night he knocked her out and left. So you were wrong Naruto. Boy you were clueless. You had no idea they were together? Boy you are blind and need glasses."

Sakura handed Sasuke his headband and smiled.

"You may need this Sasuke-Kun to lead team 7 again with a new member over there. I held onto it all those years waiting for you to come home and finally you're home. I missed you so much that I slept at your house while you were gone."

He smiled as he held her close.

"I can't use that anymore, besides Kakashi gave me a new one. I just haven't been able to put it on yet."  
She smiled and tied his headband around his brow resting her head on his shoulder as he ate his ramen. He didn't mind at all. He was just glad to be home with peace that he avenged his clan. Sai looked at Sakura.

"What do you mean by is he ready to lead team 7 again? I thought Naruto was the leader?"

Kakashi appeared.

"Actually originally Sasuke was the leader and Naruto took his place, but now he is back he is your leader sorry Sai deal with it. I am just a Sensei. See you all at 6am for training bye now."

Sasuke looked at Sai and he gulped.

"Can I pass? I am in for a beating after all the bad things I said about you aren't I? Sasuke are you listening to me?"  
Sasuke glared.

"That depends if you get on my nerves or not Sai. Meaning eyes in your head, Sakura is my girl and off limits do I make myself clear?"

Sai gulped.

"Yes crystal clear I'm going to go now see you at 6am. Why would I try to get with Sakura I have Ino, but am leaving before I get thrown bye."

Sasuke looked.

"I don't see you moving need some help Sai?"

Sai ran away.

"Umm no I'm going bye Sasuke."

Naruto laughed and watched as Sai ran away at ninja speed.

Ino looked.

"That was rude not even a goodbye kiss thanks a lot Sasuke."

Sasuke laughed.

"What I do? He is your boyfriend, and it's not my fault that he is afraid of me is it? By the way you're still annoying Ino stop staring at me. I am taken by Sakura and no one else get it."

Ino looked.

"I almost had you Sasuke, don't deny it you know I am right."

Sasuke looked.

"You have me confused with someone else. You never had a chance with me and never will. So give it up already I only love Sakura and always have so deal with it."


	3. Long Overdue

Only Time Will Tell

Ch. 8

"Long Overdue "

After everyone finished their ramen Sasuke took Sakura's hand as they exited Ichiraku's and smiled.

Ichiraku smiled back.

"At least you two are finally together. Welcome home Sasuke, I hope you realize that your friends never gave up on you. Keep that in mind and you'll go far. Goodnight you two."

They both smiled as they exited the shop. Sakura called her mom and told her what Lady Tsunade asked her to do and smiled when her mom granted her permission.

"Come get some clothes to bring by Sasuke's Sakura. I am so proud of you for proving everyone wrong and becoming a true Shinobi. I am also very proud that you have mastered your medical ninja skills with the highest marks too."

Sakura hung up her phone and stuck it in her pocket.

"Sasuke- Kun we have to head to my house so I can get some clothes to stay by you. Is that okay?"

He responded nodding.

"Yes it is fine. Let's go then shall we? So exactly what did you guys do with Karin after I nearly killed her?"

Sakura responded.

"Well we took her back to the village to get information to get the location of where Orochimaru's lair was, and got the information we needed. Then she has lived in the village since that day and has become an ally also. I have a question, by any chance were you and her involved at all?"

Sasuke spit out his water.

"No way in hell, she freaked me out and every time she tried to touch me I threatened to kill her. Sakura the only one that was on my mind was you, and I am swearing to it. I never had interest in another girl. So stop thinking that way please."

She smiled as he took her waist while they headed to her house. Then when he entered the house he was a little nervous. Ms. Haruno looked at Sasuke.

"Well, Sasuke you have grown over the years. Last time I saw you was when your mom was carrying you as you started your 1st day at Ninja Academy. I was very good friends with her, we were also on the same team too. We're all glad you have returned home we need the Uchiha protection. You come from the most powerful clan in the Leaf Village. When you were gone our village was vulnerable."

Sasuke heard that and smiled.

"Really, Ms. Haruno, I had no idea it does feel good to be back home. Besides I am also glad that I was accepted back. Everything I did, I thought they would put me in jail. Being a rogue ninja for so long, I forgot so much. All I was focused on was killing my brother for destroying my clan. Never did it occur to me that people were hurting because of my actions."

She smiled at him.

"All of that is said and done Sasuke. You came back that is all that matters now. You know that you have a family here that loves and cares about you. We all learn from our mistakes and usually don't make those mistakes again. Well I'll let you two go. Please be careful and once again welcome back Sasuke."

He smiled slightly.

"Thank you Ms. Haruno. We will be careful I promise; I will protect Sakura."

She smiled as she watched them walk hand in hand toward the Uchiha house. Sasuke unlocked the door and entered taking off his jacket. Then he picked up the picture of team 7 that he once turned over when he left the village 3 ½ years ago. She smiled as she looked at the picture.

"You kept it after all these years Sasuke? We thought you burnt it and hated us all. Well we were wrong that is all that matters now. We are all glad you came back home."

He put it back up and nodded.

"Sakura the bathroom is on the left hand side in the hall. Make yourself comfortable and make yourself at home also. I am going in the shower in here. See you in a bit. I am just glad I am out of that bed and can take a shower. See you in a bit Sakura-Chan."

She smiled as she saw his bathroom door close and heard the shower turn on. Then she entered the bathroom in the hall and also took a shower. She finished first and entered the kitchen to start cooking dinner for her and Sasuke. Sasuke exited next and smiled at her.

"Wow it smells nice. You never told me you could cook like that. I can get use to this. My mom used to make the best dishes and I enjoyed eating every single one. Seeing you by the stove brings back good memories of my childhood."

Sakura smiled as she brought dinner to the table.

"Exactly what do you mean by that Sasuke-Kun? When you said that you can get use to this hmm? Well I am waiting."

He took a bite and smiled back.

"You'll see when the time comes Sakura-Chan trust me on that. Right now sit and enjoy this meal you prepared. I don't think the Uchiha clan line will end with me."

She looked up from her dish and smiled at him. When they finished eating, Sakura took the dishes to the sink and washed them. He came up behind her and grabbed her waist starting to kiss her neck causing her to moan softly. She paused for a second and said.

"Sasuke-Kun how am I supposed to finish the dishes with you doing that? Sasuke did you hear me? Let me go please. Sasuke I mean it let me go so I can finish the dishes."

He smiled slyly and threw water on her.

"You can always leave them for later Sakura-Chan. It's been a while since we actually spent time together. There is no one else in the house but you and I. Okay fine if you want to finish the dishes I am going to bed. See you in the morning Sakura."

She watched as he went up the stairs to his room and saw him take his shirt off. She stared as he turned back around smiling at her. She felt her body heat up and used a clean rag with cold water to cool herself down as she stared at his visible chest so muscular. He shrugged and headed to his room to get ready for bed leaving Sakura staring into space after seeing his bare chest. She finished the dishes and entered the spare room taking off her wet shirt only in her sports bra. Sasuke looked from his doorway and felt his body heat up as he looked at her sports bra. He smiled.

"You know Sakura my bed is big enough for both us to sleep in. You really don't have to stay in this room you know. If you change your mind my door is open. Goodnight Sakura Chan I love you."

She turned around staring at him.

"I love you too Sasuke-Kun. Get some sleep see you in the morning."

She heard his door close and lay in the bed looking up the ceiling and couldn't fall asleep. She got up in the middle of the night and entered his room.

"I can't sleep Sasuke. I'll take you up on that offer. Are you asleep Sasuke Kun?"

He smiled at her.

"No, I am wide awake Sakura Chan. Come on get in I'll help you sleep well I promise."

She saw that sly smile and looked at him.

"What are you up to Sasuke?"

He smiled at her and kissed her deeply pulling her down to him moving his hands up her thighs causing her to moan softly. She moved her hands down his chest as they kissed more deeply and raised her arms above her head still kissing him. He slid off her sports bra and caressed every inch of her body sliding the rest off under his covers. She moved her hands down and slid off his boxers, and they made love through the night. The next morning Sakura smiled at Sasuke as he woke up around 530. He smiled as he held her waist.

"So I think I made up for the 3 ½ years I was gone don't you think Sakura? Let's get ourselves together we have training at 6am sharp. Back to old days I suppose."

She smiled as she tied her headband around her brow after she got dressed.

"Yes it is back to old days Sasuke Kun. Let's get going before Sensei gets us."

Sasuke laughed as he locked up the house and took her hand as they made their way to the training field. Sai was the first to arrive followed by Naruto.

"Is it normal for Kakashi Sensei to be late? Morning Sasuke and Sakura."

Sasuke nodded and saw Kakashi above them.

"Actually he is right on time Sai. It is time to get back to training Team 7."

Kakashi Sensei jumped down.

"Hello team 7, it's time to train. All except Sasuke he will be foreseeing though while I go read my book."

Sasuke looked and sighed as he sat down and watched the team train. He laughed when Sakura beat Sai and Naruto after they tried to attack her. He watched as Sai was slammed into a tree and as Naruto was thrown in the lake. They both heard him laughing as they got up.

"You find that funny Sasuke? We just got beat by a girl that was embarrassing. When will you be able to train again so it'll be all 3 of us against Sakura?"

He smiled slyly.

"I have to wait 3 months then I can train again. For now you two better get a move on you are both out of shape. We have to get you two in shape in case we are called on a mission again. The Akatsuki is not gone you know. This time our village may not get out alive so stop asking questions and get back to training now!"

Sakura rang in as she used her towel and wiped her face.

"Even if they do attack again, this time we have you back in the village to help us. They won't have a chance against us Sasuke-Kun. So what do you think of me now?"

He smiles at her.

"Well you're not annoying. As I have seen you have improved greatly and became a great ninja. I am very proud of you Sakura-Chan. I have loved you then and will never stop loving you my Cherry Blossom. Keep that in mind and never doubt me again."

She looked and put her head down.

"I know Sasuke and am so sorry that I ever lost faith in you. I guess when you were called a Rogue Ninja and was wanted I just stopped believing in you returning to us. I thought you chose the same path as your brother Itachi, but can see I was wrong. You proved yourself a great Shinobi and for that I am very proud of you Sasuke-Kun."

He smiled.

"Thank you Sakura. Take a break while those two losers train to get back in shape. I have a feeling we will come under attack again, and it is sooner than we both may think. We have to be ready for battle and Team 7 will be back on top where we once were."

At that remark she smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. He stroked back her hair and watched as the other two continued to train. Naruto whined.

"Sasuke can we please take a break? I am so hungry. We have been at this for hours. Have a heart will you?"

Sai laughed as he sipped his water and stared waiting for the answer from Sasuke. Kakashi came and said.

"Training is over for today Team 7. Go home and get some rest and be back here the same time tomorrow."

Naruto smiled.

"Let's go hang out where we used to Sasuke for old time sake? Come on Sasuke."

He looked and nodded.

"Alright dobe stop whining and grow up already. You are gonna nap in a tree somewhere anyway. Sai what about you?"

Sai looked and responded.

"I am heading to Ino's will see you 3 in the morning. Oh Naruto don't fall out of the tree while you're sleeping."

Naruto glared at him.

"Ha ha you're funny Sai. Oh by the way have fun by Ino's; her parents are on a mission. You two will be in the house all alone. You might just wake up as a man."

Sai laughed as he disappeared to Ino's. Sasuke stared and looked.

"Why don't you go by Hinata's dobe? You really haven't spent time with her since I came back."

Naruto looked at him.

"Are you telling me you want to be alone with Sakura? If you do just tell me instead of coming out with smart remarks Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at him and Naruto left and headed toward Hinata's. Then Sasuke lay on the grass and looked up at the sky. Sakura lay down next to him and smiled resting her head on his chest.

"So many wonderful memories of when we were younger have flooded back laying here next to you. So many times that we disappeared here after our training session while Naruto napped under a tree. We made so many great memories here when we were younger. Look Sasuke that carving is still in the tree."

He looked behind them and nodded.

"Why wouldn't it still be there? What other memories came back to you laying here with me Sakura? There are many memories that came back to me laying here with you."

She closed her eyes and thought back to when they were on team 7. So many memories of make out sessions flooded back to her as she closed her eyes. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke over her smiling down at her. Then he embraced her and slid off her top leaving her only in her sports bra and her skirt as they made out. As they made out she slid off his shirt and kissed him pushing him down to the grass moving her lips down his chest causing him to moan softly.

Back at Ino's Sai and her were watching a movie on the couch. She rested her head on his lap and looked up into his eyes smiling. He smiled down at her and they started to make out. As they continued to make out Ino felt her body heat up and moved her hands inside Sai's shirt lifting it up as she caressed his chest. The kisses got deeper and Sai pushed her down to the couch after he took off his shirt smiling at her. She lifted her arms up over her head and he slid off her top causing it to fall to the ground. She moaned softly as he slid off her bra and kissed every inch of her chest moving his hands inside her skirt causing her to moan a little louder. She knew her self-control was about to be released and looked up at Sai.

"If we are going to take it all the way let's go to my room. I don't need my parents to walk in on us in the act out in the open like this."

He nodded as he picked up their clothes and headed upstairs to Ino's room carrying her. He laid her on the bed and locked her bedroom door turning off the light. Then he got back on the bed over Ino and continued to undress her under her covers as he kissed her deeply. Her hands moved to his pants and she unfastened them sliding them off and onto her floor. Then she untied his boxers and slid them off as she felt her bottoms sliding off. Everything around them faded to red and all they could hear was their hearts beating rapidly and the heaviness of their breath as they moved across Ino's bed. When it ended Ino fell asleep soundly on Sai as sweat dripped down soaking the covers to match the rest of her bed. He held her soft body and also drifted off to sleep with sweat dripping down.

Back at Naruto's Hinata was fighting temptation as they made out on his bed. She knew that it was impossible to hold back anymore and looked up at him smiling as she raised her arms over her head. He knew what that meant and took off his shirt. Then he slid off her top and threw it on his bedroom floor, also sliding off her bra moving his lips across her chest as she moaned softly. Her hands moved down and slid off his boxers as she felt her bottoms sliding off and closed her eyes as he came down on her causing her to scream out his name. They went on throughout the night until 2am. Hinata woke up to see Naruto fast asleep next to her still sweaty from making love and whispered.

"Naruto-Kun how are you going to explain this to Kakashi? Aren't you supposed to train at 6am?"

He woke up and smiled at her kissing her deeply.

"The same way Sasuke used to when we were younger and Sakura went by his after training. I just won't show up. I highly doubt any of us will be able to train after tonight. Sai is by Ino's and of course Sakura is staying by Sasuke's until he is fully healed. Don't worry too much Hinata-Chan and get some rest. Goodnight I love you Hinata-Chan see you in the morning."

Back at Sasuke's Sakura was asleep on him and he held her close. He switched on his ceiling fan as he drifted back off to sleep soundly."


End file.
